stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Incubus
Incubus is a shapeshifting being who is known only to Dr. Bruce Banner. Very little is known about her, though this much is known: *She has appeared to Banner since August 12, 2002 *She has the ability to manipulate and possibly consume dreams *She might have some possible connection with Devil Hulk and/or the Nightmare Realm *She has the voice of a teenage girl with a slight tinge of an African American vernacular accent Appearances in Banner's Dreams *June 13, 2015 — This dream began with Banner strolling through a locker room and finding his locker. Most of the room contains women, though there were four men there that were in the distance. One of the women saw Banner and pushed him against the wall, causing him to fall to the floor. He looked next to him and found a mirror, though his reflection looked different; he looked like an attractive white male stud. The other women then looked at him, their pupils turning yellow and red, and began to scream very loud. They tackled him as in a dog pile. Banner tried to escape this, and when he noticed the mirror he punched a hole in it and went inside of it. Inside the mirror was a dark room that resembled his childhood apartment in Brooklyn. He lit a candle to find the light switch and then turned on the lights. Upon the room's illumination, everyone that Banner had known up to this point in his life appeared from the nothingness. Confused, Banner asked what was going on. Their only response was, "You could have saved us." The figures then began to melt into the background as the ceiling fell apart and the room began to shake. As the ceiling broke apart, all of Banner's nightmares began to flood into the room one by one, overwhelming Banner and enveloping him, causing him to seemingly wake up. Banner found himself in a classroom full of men and a female teacher who was very seductive. She said, "Do you have any questions...about me?" Everyone, including Banner, raised their hand. When the teacher called on Banner, he asked, "Um, what does this all mean?" The teacher then strolled uncomfortably close to Banner, getting in his face, and beckoned him with her right hand. The teacher seemed to be on the verge of making out with Banner, though what had actually happened was that her mouth got very wide and enveloped Banner. He fell into a bottomless pit through this, and he wound up seeming to wake up outside of a large gated house, the college behind him. He stood and walked towards the gate as it began to snow, and he heard a whispering voice, prompting him to run towards the gate. He noticed something chasing him as he ran, realizing that it was a wendigo. The wendigo drew closer to him, and eventually Banner jumped into a large hole that led to a dark area to escape it. As it turned out, he was underground. Banner then noticed a white light far ahead of him, and when he pursued it the light suddenly disappeared. Banner stopped in disbelief, noticing that the ground turned to maggots and quicksand, causing him to fall through. Banner ended up back in his bed, asking himself if the nightmare was over. His only response was a brief, clear whisper from Incubus herself: "No." Upon this, Banner began to explore his house. He opened the door to the guest room to find Incubus laying on a bed in a seductive manner (implying she was the teacher he encountered before). Banner closed the door upon seeing this and made his way to the living room. He saw the outside through the window and thought he could make his way out of the ordeal. Upon stepping outside, he sees that the entire world around him is completely white and devoid of anything. He tried to step forward and found that there was no ground, and so he stepped back inside the house. He ranted about the lack of the world's existence despite seeing it from inside. The fireplace then lit up, with Cerberus appearing from the flames and chasing after Banner. He fled back to his bedroom and found the wendigo from earlier, which began to pursue him as well. Banner checked the master bedroom and found his father and stepfather looking rather grey and engaged in a brutal verbal argument. He tried to get their attention, though to no avail. Giving up, Banner opened the door to guest bedroom and pleaded to Incubus, "Please make this stop. Please end this nightmare. I can't take any more of this!" She said, "Very well, but I want you to do something for me." "I'll do anything. What do you want me to do?" She smiled and said, "What do you think?," implying she wants him to make love to her. The door then slammed shut, and upon hearing a loud bloodcurdling scream, Banner officially woke up. He found himself in the guest bedroom despite falling asleep in his own bedroom. Category:Characters Category:Infinity War II belligerents